


Heat Wave

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhattan was notoriously hot in the summer. When Sansa was accepted to the Mount Sinai intern program the winter she and Jon got engaged, she’d completely forgotten all about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Manhattan was notoriously hot in the summer. When Sansa was accepted to the Mount Sinai intern program the winter she and Jon got engaged, she’d completely forgotten all about that. Now it was the middle of the summer and she was laying on the floor of their apartment in a lace bralette and matching panties with a cup of ice cubes sitting next to her thigh and the fridge door open. The box fan sat to the left of her and her hair was piled atop her head. It was a rare day off from her intern program and Jon was off at the university teaching a class on Russian history. She’d been woken up from her deep sleep by a loud clang and almost immediately felt a wave of heat rush over her skin. 

She’d run around opening windows before stripping down to her tank top and panties. She’d filled Ghost and Lady’s water bowls and dropped a few ice cubes into it before settling in a window to study some of her flashcards. She’d lasted about an hour before the heat became unbearable. She’d stripped off her tank top and laid down on the only cool surface in the house, the tile floor in front of the fridge. She wiped a hand over her forehead as she heard the lock click open. She sighed and slowly lifted herself from the tiled floor. 

“San?” he called into the apartment. 

“Kitchen!” she answered. 

She watched as he moved into the kitchen and began to pull his hair back into a bun,“What happened? It was cool in here when I left this morning.” 

“The air conditioner broke around 10 this morning and they haven’t been able to fix it since I called them around 10:30,” she told him. 

Jon started to unbutton his shirt and tossed it over one of their dining room chairs. He took off his pants and sat down next to her in his boxers, taking an ice cube from the cube and popping it into his mouth. 

“I’m sorry sweet girl,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “How have the dogs been all day?” 

“Fine mostly. I stuck Lady in the bath earlier and put Ghost in the shower. They were both lying on the hardwood next to their water bowls when I checked on them 20 minutes ago. I’ve kept them well stocked with ice,” she whispered, plucking an ice cube from the cup and sucking on it. “If they were still puppies I’d put them in the freezer for a few moments, but they’re just too big now.” 

Jon nodded and lay back on the semi-cool tile, “Did they give you a estimate for how long it’d take?”

Sansa shook her head, “Nope, but Rhaenys called and said we could come stay with her if it is out for too long.”

“Good ole Rhaenys,” he murmured, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. 

Sansa sighed heavily and lifted herself off the floor slowly, “I’m going to see if a cold shower will help me cool down any, will you check on the dogs?” 

Jon nodded and lifted himself up and grabbed the sweating pitcher of water and ice.  
She watched him move towards the living room before turning towards their bathroom. She stripped down and turned on the cold water full blast. She let down her hair and shook her limbs a couple times before jumping into the spray. She let out a loud shriek and shivered a few times before settling in as her skin cooled exponentially. 

A contented sigh left her mouth and she closed the door of the shower before she leaned against the tiled wall of their shower letting the cold-water rain over her. She closed her eyes and let out another sound of relaxation. She lost herself in the cool caress of the water so much that she didn’t hear the click of the door opening and then closing again or hear Jon moving towards her in the shower. She startled as his fingers danced over her thigh. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around for a moment of confusion when he wasn’t standing in front of her. 

He was kneeled down in front of her, one of her legs in his hand. She bit her lip and felt a familiar tingle run down her spine at the sight of him kneeled in front of her. She bit into her bottom lip as his hand ran down her thigh to the crook of her knee. She knew what he was getting ready to do and it made her wet with the anticipation of it. Jon’s hand gently lifted her knee to rest on one of his broad shoulders and his lips kissed from the inner side of her knee up her thigh and towards the cleft of her cunt. Her head dipped back against the wall as he placed a whisper of a kiss on her. His tongue made a swift, light swipe up her slit and she moaned softly. She shivered as he brought a finger to gently stroke her, one of her hands settling in a tight grip on his shoulder. He replaced his finger with his tongue and licked the length of her slit before closing his lips over her clit, sucking gently. He slipped a finger inside of her. She rolled her hips against his mouth, wordlessly begging for more. She felt a soft chuckle vibrate against her clit and a shiver run over her before another finger slid inside of her at a deliciously, almost too slow speed. She rocked her hips gently, urging him to get to it. Another chuckle and shiver and he was sucking greedily on her clit wile his fingers worked her cunt at a pace that was fast and a little on the rough side. She writhed against him and her nails dug into his shoulder as the tension building inside of her moved closer towards its breaking point.

“Oh Jon…fuck…” she gasped out; her hips lifting involuntarily and a loud moan escaping her. He continued to work his tongue and lips against her clit in a delightful pattern of sucking and flicking. Sansa cried out and writhed against him as her orgasm rushed over her, leaving every inch of her sensitive and tingly. Jon gently placed her foot back on the tile floor and stood up to kiss her gently.  
She nipped his bottom lip and trailed a hand down his torso towards his hard cock where it was nudging her thigh gently. She wrapped her hand around him and gently stroked him, her thumb caressing the head teasingly. A hiss made its way to her ears and she let out a soft laugh. He returned the laugh with a hard nip to her neck, urging her on and causing a tingle to shoot down her body to her clit. She began to stroke him with more urgency. He was grinding into her hand and cursing as she continued to pump him in her hand while she sucked a hickey onto his collarbone. He lifted her abruptly, his hands planted firmly on her ass. He shut off the water and carried her out of the shower to their large bed. She bounced slightly when he dropped her and gasped as she was tugged slightly lower down the bed. Jon pushed her legs further apart before settling between them and then burying himself inside of her. She let out a cross between a gasp and a moan when he was seated fully inside of her. She rolled her hips against his, hooking a foot around his hip as he began to thrust at a steady pace. Her back arched and her fingers clinched the sheets as he hit just the right spot. 

“Oh Jon, right there. Fuck…” she groaned. 

He continued to thrust for a few more moments before pulling out of her and helping her onto her hands and knees. She gripped the sheets tighter as he thrust roughly inside of her and hit that spot again. This time both of them cursed and the pace picked up significantly. He began to thrust into her cunt with wild abandon and her moans came in quick succession. She shuddered and fell completely to her stomach with a shout as her second orgasm drowned out everything else. She shivered as he thrust into her several more times with quick snaps before he stiffened and let out a moan that made the tingles on her skin intensify. He pulled out of her and lay down on their bed before pulling her closer. She snuggled into him, one thigh slung over his and a hand playing with his damp curls. Minutes later, she shivered and curled closer into the heat he radiated naturally.

“Looks like we won’t need to take Rhaenys up on her offer after all,” she murmured, a giggle escaping her lips. 

Jon’s lips pressed to her forehead, “It would seem that way.” 

She tried to untangle herself from him to close the windows and turn off the fans in the rest of the house now that the AC was back on, but he held her firmly in place, “Nuh uh.”

“Jon, it’ll drive up our bill…” she whined. 

“We can afford a high one this month, just stay with me,” he murmured, “I missed you.”

“You were only gone for a couple hours…” 

“It felt longer. Every second without you feels twice that,” he said, a kiss pressed into her neck. 

She sighed softly and only gave next month’s AC bill another fleeting moment before curling into Jon. She heard Lady take her place on the fancy orthopedic dog bed on the floor on Sansa’s side of the bed while she felt the bed give slightly under the weight of Ghost crawling onto the bed to curl up on the blanket at the foot of their bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her in the stillness of her apartment in Manhattan.


End file.
